Talk:Count Bifrons
Testimonials I camped this guy for a while yesterday. He popped 2hours after the first placeholder was killed. Then 1 hour 40 minutes later. Then 4 hours later (I notice a lot of NMs skip a spawn on occasion). Then 2 hours later. I was killing every demon there as soon as they repopped. Also TH was a big factor for me. First kill Nothing. Second kill Nothing. Third kill he dropped his scythe. Fourth kill he dropped a horn, a skull, a scythe, a scroll of Absorb-DEX, and a dark crystal. Guess which kill had TH3 on it. ShadowKatze 14:25, 30 June 2008 (UTC) *killed as a 72 smn with crappy gear. cleared all adds. threw carbs at him for about 5 minutes. then threw fenrirs at him with eclipse bite. took about 10 minutes. subbed scholar for aspir + sublimination. *Soloed by 75THF/37NIN, popped exactly at 2 hour mark after first placeholder was killed, easy fight.User:DemetrisGilgamesh *Easy solo by 85BST/42WHM. Ayrlie 09:45, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Respawn I've camped all these NM's dozens of times and THEY DO NOT SHARE THE SAME TIMER. To test this out I popped Baron Vapula, Viscount Morax, and Count Bifrons, and killed everyone except Baronet Romwe within 10 minutes. About 20 minutes later I decided to try to Pop Romwe, and guess what, she popped. I'm deleting this false information because I don't want people misled. Phioness, NM hunter Extraordinaire, Shiva Server. Actually, they are separate timers. I killed Viscount Morax tonight, which according to above should have reset the timers for all four NMs. However, I then killed Count Bifrons's placeholder (after Morax died), and 16 minutes later Count Bifrons spawned. Therefore, killing one NM doesn't reset the timers for the other ones. --Serenseven 06:24, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Uh, sorry, buddy. I don't know what game you're playing, but in Final Fantasy XI, killing one of these NMs does not reset the timers on all of them. Proof here: http://img682.imageshack.us/img682/9255/proof1h.jpg http://img192.imageshack.us/img192/3807/proof2h.jpg http://img196.imageshack.us/img196/8360/proof3rf.jpg http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/530/proofetc4.jpg Not the most definitive proof, but what reason would I have to lie about such a thing? As you can see in the first screenshot, I killed Baronet Romwe at 10:48 (timestamp time; my clock on the computer is off by almost ten minutes) after running around with him for a while, trying to figure out how I could make it to the zone without dying to avoid "resetting the timer" on the other NMs (hence my low HP). Decided to just kill him. After the kill, I decided to stick around and see if the timer reset rumor was really true. I then took a screenshot of Baron Vapula's placeholder, the Demon Wizard at H/I-7 (10:50 timestamp time). I killed the PH and screwed around for a while. Came back and there he was. The same thing happened with Count Bifrons (though I didn't take a screenshot of his PH). Viscount Morax later popped as well, therefore completely disproving that which you have been spreading as the truth. http://img19.imageshack.us/img19/3285/proof5j.jpg http://img268.imageshack.us/img268/9919/proof6o.jpg Thanks for playing. - Converge @ Alexander (12-22-2009; 12:47PM MST)